The present invention relates to a wrapper construction for use in conjunction with a smoking article, such as a cigarette, that results in the production of reduced amounts of sidestream smoke. More particularly, this invention relates to a paper wrapper for a cigarette having a particular additive that yields a reduced amount of sidestream smoke.
With marked changes in the public's attitude and tolerance toward cigarette smoking in recent years, there has been an increased hostility by non-smokers toward smokers. This increased hostility occurs primarily in public places where non-smokers may be exposed to the smoke generated from the cigarettes of smokers. This smoke is generated when the smoker puffs on the cigarette and also when the cigarette is idling between puffs. The smoke generated when the cigarette is idling is known as sidestream smoke. This sidestream smoke contributes nothing to the smoker's enjoyment and may contribute greatly to the discomfort of non-smokers who may be located nearby.
Thus attempts have been made to reduce the sidestream smoke generated by cigarettes. These attempts generally have been directed to modifying the cigarette wrapper or the tobacco filler. For example, Mathews et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,311 discloses the use of "extraordinary amounts" of alkali metal salts on the cigarette wrapper for the reduction of sidestream smoke. A level of at least 6% of the salt is needed to achieve the purported benefits described in that patent. The salts disclosed include sodium and potassium salts of numerous organic and inorganic acids. Similarly, Guess U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,454 discloses the use of high levels (9-20%) of alkali metal salts on one wrapper of a dual-wrapped cigarette for sidestream smoke reduction. The salt of choice disclosed in these two patents is potassium citrate. Hampl et al. Great Britain 2,191,930 discloses a cigarette wrapper having high levels (6-12%) of alkali metal salts in combination with a filler of high surface area. This wrapper purportedly reduces sidestream smoke production. Finally, Case et al. Great Britain 2,209,269 discloses the use of high levels of selected burn retardants on the cigarette wrapper in combination with tobacco fillers comprised of at least 20% expanded tobacco to produce cigarettes that generate reduced amounts of sidestream smoke.
The existence of numerous attempts to provide a cigarette that generates a reduced amount of sidestream smoke clearly shows the need in the cigarette industry for such a cigarette. However, none of the prior attempts to provide such a cigarette has been entirely satisfactory and thus none has been successfully developed commercially. The problems with these prior attempts include inadequate sidestream smoke reduction and poor taste characteristics.
It would be desirable to provide a wrapper for a smoking article that results in the production of a reduced amount of sidestream smoke.
It would also be desirable to provide a wrapper for a smoking article that results in the production of a reduced amount of sidestream smoke that does not result in a harsh or unpleasant taste to the smoker.